


Haruhi Humbles the King

by Idc_IShipIt



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Discipline, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idc_IShipIt/pseuds/Idc_IShipIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Haruhi gets fed up of Tamaki being "daddy" and playing dress up with her, she takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haruhi Humbles the King

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. I only own this little story about them.
> 
> That being said, enjoy!!!

It was one afternoon, during the club hours, that Tamaki finally crossed the line. The hour of preparation was ticking away, as Kyoya had already perfected everything. So, in the meantime, the Hosts each entertained themselves in various ways. 

Mori silently watched as Honey ate his cake, gently scolding him when he tried to feed it to Usa-chan.  
Kyoya worked on a new calendar, and thinking of how to prepare for the next day's event.  
Tamaki sat and thought, more envisioning and fantasizing than anything.  
And Hikaru and Kaoru were busy talking and picking away at Haruhi.

The twins tried to get Haruhi in a dress more often than she wanted, not that it was ever really their idea, more Tamaki's, and she knew who it came from every time. And there she sat again, quietly listening to the twins rant and showcase before declining again. She stood, and began to walk away from the clothing, catching the attention of Tamaki, who jumped up and hugged Haruhi tight, practically dragging her over to the clothing, holding her helpless, as he showed her outfit after outfit.

"Oh, Haruhi-chan! You must wear this!"

"No, senpai..."

"Oh, Haru-chan! You must wear this one then!"

"No, senpai...."

Finally, they got to the last, and cutest of the outfits, when Tamaki went wide eyed.

"Haru-chan! You have to wear this one! Your daddy commands it!"

There it was and the final straw was broken. Her patience had worn out. While normally, she would've just walked away, or simply called Mori to save her, she was absolutely fed up and done. The second that Tamaki let her go, she grabbed his sleeve, and let herself fall onto the couch, throwing Tamaki disgracefully sprawled across her lap. Before she gave herself a moment to think, she had positioned him, and planted an almighty smack across his backside, the thin layer of suit trousers providing little protection, and he yelped.

Haruhi smirked at the reaction, and smacked him again, before Tamaki came to his senses, and began flailing. She wrapped her around around his waist, keeping him in place as she smacked him again.  
He cried out, and began trying to scold Haruhi.

"This is not proper behaviour for a daughter to handle her father in such a way!"  
Her frustration increased and she began speaking, emphasizing each important word with a particularly harsh smack.

"You are not my father!" 

The breath left Tamaki, and he wriggled, Haruhi only holding him tighter.

"Mommy! Mommy! Kyoya! Help me!"

Kyoya looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and returned to his work, leaving Haruhi to hers.  
A devious smirk crossed her face, and leaving her finger through the belt loop, tugged, pulling Tamaki's trousers off of his thin frame, pulling them to his knees, and she began to smack in earnest, making a pattern and rhythm as she started lecturing.

"You are not my father! I already have a father! Stop trying to force dresses on me! Stop insisting on blind obedience! Stop sexually harassing me! I have had enough Suoh Tamaki!"

Tamaki was shifting around, no longer trying to escape but rather trying to avoid the swats. His arse burned, and the never ending torrent of smacks continued to increase the pain. 

Haruhi, seeing as this was getting no where, removed the final layer, exposing Tamaki's cherry blossom coloured arse to the air, and he whined.

"Haruhi...."

She didn't answer by words immediately, but rather by restarting the torrent of snacks across his backside, shifting him to where She could access the more tender sitting areas, and he gave a small cry when she restarted, the pain recounting twice as bad with the rest in between.  
He threw a hand back, childishly trying to stop her. Pausing only to pin the hand to his back, the smacks stopped, though restarting just as quickly, and Tamaki was shifting around, his voices of discomfort evident.

"I am tired of putting up with anything just because you say so, Tamaki. I won't allow you to treat me like a plaything anymore! I'm done with it! If you can't learn to respect my lines, I'll quit the Host Club! I've tried being patient. I've tried backing off. I've even tried complying, as well as voicing my opinion! I am tired of it!"

Tamaki had frozen, the words suddenly making sense, and as went limp, allowing her so continue to fury, focusing on what she had said.

His breathing became labored, and erratic, and he shut his eyes, forcing back the tears, losing the battle, and crying quietly over Haruhi's lap, and she made another circuit, resmacking already visited spots, and the cries turned the sobs, which quickly became vocal, unable to hold it in any longer.

"I- I'm sorry, Haruhi! I'm sorry!"

Haruhi gave two finishing smacks, harder than all the rest, and quit. She rubbed his back.  
"Thank you, Tamaki. We're done. You're forgiven."

She helped him stand, and allowed him to pull up his pants and trousers with a hiss, as the rough fabric scraped against his backside.  
He stood there, the prod king, meek in front of her, still sniffling, trying to not cry again. 

Holding her arms open, Tamaki rushed into them, laying on as couch in a manner to get comfort from Haruhi, and to not aggravate his newly sore bottom.  
Looking up at Haruhi through his eyelashes, he whined.

"That hurt... it still hurts."

"It's suppose to."

He huffed and snuggled his face into her shoulder, Haruhi rolling her eyes, and hugging him a little tighter.

"You know, that worked so well, I may just have to keep this method." She smirked as Tamaki blushed, Hikaru and Kaoru laughing through the door that everyone has escaped behind. She called out to them.

"Don't think you're exempt from this, the rest of you."

The laughter died, and she could feel the uncomfortable tension.

"You can all come back in." Everyone piled in slowly, watching Haruhi.

 

It wasn't until Tamaki received as guest that anybody noticed something might be off. He wasn't as focused as usual, and had a problem staying one way. One of his guests looked at him with concern.

"Tamaki-Senpai, are you alright?"

He simply smiled at her, throwing his normal romanticism, and Haruhi rolled her eyes. This was definitely something she'd remember.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this, so I hope you liked it!
> 
> Please kudos and comment! 
> 
> Helpful criticism is always accepted. 
> 
> I love you! Thank you for reading!


End file.
